House Vigilant
History Formed after the First Void War when a Void Lord directly revealed herself. A few select few saw past their own goals and realized they were not living in another simple plane but something that was old and sinister. Purpose House Vigilant are the Peacekeepers of the Plane. They are not policemen but watch for world ending events or powers. In particular they watch for another Void Lord's rise to power and will try and prevent the resulting wars that once happened. How to Join Swear to watch for any major rise in power that could cause a sphere wide war or oppose any direct movement by the Void Lords. Join Requirements Any alignment, with preference toward neutral. Be at least 5th level or 5 have racial hit dice. Agree to work peacefully with other members. Donate 1000gp (or equivalent value) to the cause. Tactics House Vigilant stays behind the scene. They watch for potential catastrophic events and try to stomp them out before they happen. They train hard for they often battle god-lings, alien intelligence's or unknown forces from the great beyond. They recruit the best of the best. Code of Conduct There is one goal: CONTINUED EXISTENCE Those that give their lives in keeping the Plane peaceful will abide by that guiding decree and these principles. Unity in diversity: we respect other members despite differences Knowledge is power: you are the eyes and ears. Report any sphere wide potential problems to senior members Preparation is key: the end will come and we need to be ready. Gather resources that will be stored for later use. Punishments Since any alignment, creed or faith is allowed, a quick and direct method for resolving conflicts was established. If members have conflict, resolution is decided by duels. Duels can only be declared out of combat or peace time. The challenged chooses a physical, mental or social conflict. A Mediator will be assigned and the winner of the conflict is considered right. If someone dares to call a duel in war time or during combat. As soon as there is reprieve, the challenged will decided if the duel is to the death or banishment. The highest ranked member will then mediate and choose what type of challenge (physical, mental or social) the duel will be. Often the Mediator will choose the worse type of challenge against whoever initiated the duel to prove the point of unity and proper decorum. Day to Day Operations Gathering information and resources for when the day Horizon will be engulfed in war again, is the sole purpose of this organization. They often spy on what others are doing, to make sure nothing global is occurring. They also create storehouses of supplies for that enviable day of destruction. Often cells or groups are formed that have similar values. This keeps righteous paladins away from devious devils. This voluntary segregation has worked well to keep the peace in the House. Outlook of other houses House Vigilant keeps embassies with all the other houses and with any major power but does not get directly involved with politics. They have no official alliances except with the Martial Tradition "Lords of The Wheel" who have a very similar goal of stopping major catastrophic events. The House will not work with any demon worshipers or those that derive their power from Demons. As Demon's main goals are to destroy the known universe. RP Help See this Organization very much like the Men in Black or the Watchers. They are not wanting to gain resources for themselves but are constantly vigilant against the powerful forces few notice or are even aware of. Category:Organizations